


What a Sight to See

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2017: The Gays Return [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just Husbands in Love, M/M, Married Life, McHanzo Week 2017, Who knows and who cares ;))))))), Why are they always married?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: In their spare time, Hanzo and McCree choose to spend it together in private.





	What a Sight to See

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the McHanzo Week Day 3 prompt: Undercover/Downtime! I tried to make an undercover story, but writer's block managed to pry its way into my mind and completely shut me down. So instead have some soft downtime between Jesse and Hanzo! Short and sweet because I literally cannot think of anything at the moment.

Downtime was a luxury for McCree, as he had always been on the run rather than allowing himself to sit down and enjoy the world around him. It was his way of life, from when he was young all the way up to adulthood. He had no time to enjoy the smaller things in life, choosing to ignore them in favor of getting the job done and getting paid. But he didn't refuse his husband when he proposed that they should 'relax and unwind' together during their day off together.

  
Soft candles surrounding a freshly drawn bath, with Hanzo resting against his chest comfortably as they sat together in the water, was not what Jesse was expecting out of him. He was expecting something like going to the training area and practicing with their weapons, or possibly even a night out. But staying at home, with his one arm wrapped snugly around Hanzo's waist as he pressed his cheek to the other's wet hair, was blissful.

  
No missions, no sudden emergencies... Just the two of them, enjoying each other's company, with the little downtime they were provided with. An opportunity to leave Hanzo's face ridden with kisses and not have to worry about complaints of fatigue, or being in front of everyone else. A moment where Hanzo could murmur soft 'I love you's to Jesse and receive 'I love you too's without someone overhearing and teasing them good-naturedly for it. A second where the sound of their lips meeting was the only sound able to be heard in the bathroom.

  
Their own perfect night.


End file.
